Caminos
by Alega
Summary: Los caminos de regreso no son iguales a los de ida. FrUK. Oneshot.


**Diclaimer:** Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.  
**Pareja:** Francia/Inglaterra. Un poco de Spamano.  
**Advertencias:** AU.  
**Notas: **Hola a todos. Tengo un rato libre, que aprovecho para publicar el fic que escribí para Cydalima en el evento navideño de la comunidad de lj _fruk_me_bastard_ (¿se han pasado por allí? Se los recomiendo). Espero les guste, y pasen a leer las demás historias, algunas ya están subidas a esta página, pero las que no, se encuentran en la comunidad.

Besos :)

**Caminos**

El cielo juega con distintas tonalidades de grises, llenando de una tranquila melancolía al ánimo de los citadinos. El sonido de la lluvia al estrellarse contra las ventanas de las casas es acompañado por una bebida caliente, a veces con galletas o una caja de bombones. A menudo, también, por una melodía suave que invita al sueño y a la fantasía.

La lluvia deforma el paisaje urbano, le confiere un matiz de irrealidad, nublado y gélido; cualquiera puede admirarlo olvidándose de la frialdad de cada gota de lluvia, permaneciendo en la seguridad de un hogar acogedor. A veces, con solo cerrar los ojos, se puede imaginar la calidez del hogar en un día lluvioso, aunque se haga sol y el cielo luzca despejado. A Arthur, en su niñez, le fascinaba recordarlo como si se tratara de un juego particular entre el clima y él, antes de perder a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a su futuro, por irse tras la única persona capaz de corromper sus ideales desde la raíz misma, hipnotizarle como si fuera un encantador de serpientes y borrar de su mente cualquier vestigio de razón. En un hogar, el torrente no conseguía perturbar la paz interior, el sonido incesante de la precipitación se armonizaba con el latir del corazón. Lento, tranquilo, relajado y, tal vez, feliz.

Todo el mundo en la ciudad adora la lluvia. En su niñez —los recuerdos de Arthur siempre ocupan gran parte de su infancia, por ser la más idílica, la menos desengañada—, Arthur brincaba cada charco que dejara tras de sí los chaparrones continuos de Londres, mojaba sus botas y fingía estar ante representaciones en miniatura de los lagos mágicos de los cuentos de hadas, que su madre le contaba por las noches. Cuando se hizo mayor, seguía gustándole caminar bajo la lluvia, aunque tuviera que evitar mojarse para alejar posibles resfriados. Cuando conoció a Francis, lo encontró columpiándose en plena llovizna, que iba aumentando gradualmente de intensidad; al principio, se le ocurrió que era una figura de ensueño, porque la lluvia era fuerte y la visibilidad poca, y la silueta del entonces adolescente se perdía tras ella, se difuminaba lo suficiente para despertar en Arthur su creencia en ninfas de la lluvia, de ríos, de océanos. Había leído sobre ellas, criaturas femeninas increíblemente bellas que huían del contacto humano.

Con ese pensamiento como principal impulso, Arthur cortó la distancia que lo separaba entre el ser mitológico y él. No era una ninfa, por supuesto; era Francis Bonnefoy, quien se acababa de mudar a la ciudad y había olvidado su paraguas. Cuando le agarró la lluvia, ya se había acomodado en el columpio y no quería dejarse ir tan pronto, aunque eso implicara empaparse.

Marcados por la fatalidad, o eso pensaría Arthur después, vivían en el mismo barrio. También asistirían al mismo instituto. Tenían la misma edad, aunque Arthur era mayor por unos meses. Se veían a menudo por las tardes; el primer beso de Arthur se lo dio a una chica, sí, pero bajo la seguridad de que Francis, más experimentado en las relaciones amorosas, lo vería indudablemente. Y, sí, lo hizo, logrando el cometido de que el segundo, fuera a parar en Francis. Desde entonces, ninguno de los dos quiso separarse del otro por mucho tiempo, a pesar de dar la impresión de no aguantarse mutuamente, peleándose por la más mínima tontería y buscando vencerse en cualquier competición. Incluso después de perder a sus familias y comenzar un viaje sin definir, que finalmente los ataría a una ciudad sin nombre.

El sueño de Francis era recorrer el mundo. _Viajar. No me importa nada más. Me siento enfermo atrapado en un solo lugar_.

Arthur se ahorraba decirle que desdeñaría toda esperanza en el futuro si acaso lo perdía a él. Y, dándole la espalda a lo que había creído hasta entonces, le tomó de la mano y lo siguió para comprar el boleto hacia su primer destino. Tampoco dudó cuando compraron los siguientes.

El dinero se había acabado cuando llegaron a su último destino, ya no quedaba más que ilusiones alimentadas en las noches. Tuvieron suerte de ser acogidos por una pareja igual a ellos; su capital era irrisorio, pero tenían buena voluntad. Antonio, que trabajaba como obrero en una constructora, y Lovino, que desempleado, buscaba un trabajo para ayudar a mejorar la casa. Arthur y Francis hicieron lo mismo, y no abandonaron a Lovino cuando Antonio acabó incapacitado por un accidente laboral, recluido en el apartamento de su hermana, quien había ignorado todo intento por parte de Lovino de volver a ver a Antonio.

La vida había seguido. Arthur y Francis se acomodaron muy bien, aunque tenían en cuenta que el dinero que estaban ahorrando iba destinado a seguir su sueño de recorrer el mundo. Tardaban en llegar a la cantidad deseada debido a los gastos de la casa y al hecho de que no podían procurarse un mejor sueldo a base de ventas ambulantes.

Arthur recordaba su infancia en sus momentos a solas, últimamente acompañado por la lluvia incesante. Una lluvia que, un día, se tornó enemiga. Recogiendo su mercancía para volver al día siguiente, deseando un mejor tiempo, escuchó las noticas de desastres en las zonas más pobres y abandonadas de la ciudad. Temeroso de un resultado fatídico, que el recuerdo de la desgracia de Antonio volvía peor, se colocó su mercancía a la espalda, envuelta en una larga sábana, y salió corriendo hacia la montaña donde Lovino había montado su casa junto a su novio.

No se trataba de la primera lluvia del mes, ni siquiera de la semana, y su asiduidad era peor que la intensidad con la que caía, con un poder arrasador. No tomó aliento hasta llegar al caserío, que estaba ubicado en una de las montañas que envolvía a la ciudad; no habían tenido la ayuda de ninguna constructora. Aquel pequeño barrio había sido construido por los ocupantes mismos, tal y como ocurría en los distintos barrios de la ciudad.

Fue difícil llegar hasta su casa, porque el camino usual se había convertido en un río de agua, tierra y mugre. Tuvo que sostenerse varias veces de una piedra o un árbol para evitar ser llevado por la corriente. En el ajetreo perdió su mercancía, pero no la echó de menos.

Empapado de pies a cabeza, casi sin aliento, recorrió el caserío cuyas casas se iban desplomando ante la fuerza del torrente; Arthur temblaba, pero no por el frío. Nunca tuvo tanto miedo en su vida como en ese anochecer, cuando se acercaba a la casa en donde había sido acogido. El peligro se iba extendiendo hasta abarcarlo todo.

Siguió corriendo, ignorando las peticiones de ayuda de sus vecinos. Nada podría hacer por ellos si no llegaba a aquella casa y salvaba su vida primero. Por fin, llegó hacia ella, donde Lovino estaba tirado en el suelo, con igual mal aspecto que él.

—¿Y Francis?

—No ha querido salir.

Justo como se lo había temido. Arthur entró en la casa seguro de que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento. El río se la llevaría, incluso le costaba seguir avanzando contra la corriente. Encontró a Francis intentando salir de su habitación, pero parte del techo se había desplomado, y la que no, amenazaba con caerse.

—¡Arthur! ¡Tengo los ahorros!

—Cabrón de mierda, ¡eso qué importa ahora!

Arthur no era especialmente fuerte, pero cuando lo que más preciaba corría peligro, sacaba dentro de sí más voluntad que nadie. De ese modo, y empleando algunas trampas —todo sea dicho—, había ganado a hombres más fornidos que él en peleas en bares o callejones. Comenzó, a pesar de que sus manos empezaran a sangrar, a retirar los escombros suficientes para que Francis pasara por ellos. No disponía de mucho tiempo, y estaba a punto de entrar en desesperación, pero mantuvo el dominio de sí mismo y, más tarde que pronto, consiguió abrir una abertura por la que Francis logró colarse. Juntos salieron de la casa y, sin mirar atrás, seguidos por Lovino, abandonaron su hogar sin dejarse afectar por el cansancio y el miedo.

Esperaban huirle al río que la lluvia había formado. Cayeron a tierra muchas veces, pero volvían a levantarse para seguir corriendo. Fue cuando Francis se desplomó a voluntad, recostándose contra un árbol, cuando Arthur decidió que debían descansar. Lovino se sentó a su lado, enterrando la cabeza entre sus piernas. Nadie quiso admitir que estaban llorando.

Ninguno dijo mayor palabra que "hay que continuar" luego de media hora sin moverse. Ya estaba muy avanzada la noche cuando decidieron bajar por un camino menos afectado por la lluvia, hasta llegar a uno de los refugios que habían sido anunciados por la televisión. A Lovino no le hacía gracia tener que dormir en un lugar como ése, pero no disponían de mejor opción.

Les fueron asignadas tres camas, además de tres números que facilitaría la distribución de alimentos y utensilios. Arthur, por un momento, pensó en su familia muerta en Londres. Tal vez Francis haya percibido sus deseos de regresar, porque le dio un abrazo antes de acostarse, rodeados de desconocidos que llegaron al refugio con pérdidas idénticas. Si no hubieran partido, pensaba, ahora no estarían empapados de barro de pies a cabeza, acobijados con una manta apestosa, bajo un futuro incierto. ¿Qué había sido de sus sueños? Él había querido una familia, un trabajo estable, sin grandes sobresaltos, antes de recibir las influencias de Francis.

—No me digas nada ahora —le dijo Francis cuando Arthur abrió la boca para expresar sus inquietudes—. Hoy no, por favor.

Arthur cumplió su petición, demasiado cansado para llevarle la contraria. A pesar de que la cama no era lo suficientemente espaciosa, Francis quiso dormir a su lado, ambos querían lo mismo.

La estadía en el refugio se extendió por semanas. Ninguno de los tres había conseguido la manera de abandonarlo; les dieron ropa usada, más mantas y sábanas, y tenían tres cupos de comida diarios. Todo trabajo que se hacía en el refugio era voluntario y beneficiaba a la comunidad en general. De ese modo, Arthur ayudó a construir un parque para los niños; Lovino se unió a los cocineros, preparando las tres comidas diarias, y Francis decidió cuidar a los niños pequeños, además de enseñarles sobre literatura, historia y geografía.

Los niños no podían asistir a la escuela, las familias no podían trabajar todavía. El estado les prometió que les asignaría nuevas casas, pero esa promesa se iba perdiendo con el tiempo. Arthur comprendió que no iban a recibir nada que ellos mismos no se procuraran. Volvió a pensar en sus padres y en sus hermanos, ¿era muy tarde para arrepentirse de sus actos?

—Vamos a irnos —le dijo Francis en la noche—, mañana nos iremos. Si me quedo un momento más en este lugar, voy a enloquecer. Esto es un encierro. Nos estamos muriendo.

Arthur tuvo que darle la razón. Efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente partieron, despidiéndose de Lovino y agradeciéndole por sus atenciones. No tenían dinero para pagar un alquiler, menos para procurarse comida, pero habían soportado lo suficiente como para seguir aguantando.

Pasaban el día de un lugar a otro, a veces conseguían pequeños empleos que no le procuraban mucho dinero. Pero estaban juntos, y a las dudas de Arthur se le enfrentaban las propuestas de Francis, quien seguía armando planes, sueños, travesías lejanas. Arthur acababa cediendo ante esas imaginaciones, porque formaban parte de su propia aspiración. Compartían el mismo deseo y querían realizarlo juntos.

Pero la comida escaseaba, se volvían débiles, y aunque la temporada de lluvia había acabado, la temperatura seguía bajando por las noches, ni el abrazo más cálido podía proporcionar alivio.

—Ya no puedo seguir con esto —le confesó Arthur, una noche donde no tenían nada que comer, más que un futuro prometedor que se volvía polvo ante el menor soplo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la vida que llevamos. Míranos. El refugio no era peor a esto.

—Claro que lo era.

—Bien, tal vez, pero ¿y nuestros hogares?

—Allí no había lugar para nosotros.

Francis le tomó de la mano, se la apretó cariñosamente, le miró a los ojos con tanta ansia, que Arthur tuvo que apartar la vista para seguir firme en su decisión.

—Volvamos a casa. Extraño a mi familia, tú seguro extrañas a la tuya. Y estamos viviendo como pordioseros.

—¿Tan rápido te rindes?

—Sé cuando un barco se está hundiendo.

Francis no le habló en toda la noche.

Los días siguientes fueron fríos, no porque el clima empeorara y hacerse con el alimento y ropa abrigada fuera difícil, sino porque a cada dificultad se escuchaba la petición de Arthur como un murmullo, sobreentendido por cada uno de sus movimientos, por la mirada dura y llena de reproche. Ambos tenían posiciones completamente distintas, pero sabían que por más complicada que fuera su situación, nunca estallaría al punto de querer seguir sin el otro.

Arthur sabía que Francis era consciente de estar jugando con su paciencia, y que cuando no podían comer por las noches, cuando necesitaban comprar algún medicamento o reponer una prenda ya ajada por el uso, caminaba por un acantilado cuya aproximación al abismo desataría la resolución de Arthur de imponer su voluntad.

Arthur conocía el mayor miedo de Francis, o quería creer que lo conocía, pues se trataba del mismo miedo que le causaba pánico en las primeras semanas de su relación. Cuando por fin, una noche, Francis le habló claro sobre que aceptaría regresar a casa si era lo que más feliz haría a Arthur, este supo que compartían el miedo de perder al otro si forzaba mucho la parte más irracional de uno mismo.

Los caminos de regreso difieren con los de ida, cuando uno abandona un sitio, espera nunca volver a visitarlo jamás, borrar de él todas sus memorias para concentrarse en un porvenir incierto pero esperanzador, lleno de triunfo y de amor. Cuando dejaron sus hogares para vivir su sueño, nunca esperaron estar obligados a desistir, abrir los ojos ante una realidad asfixiante, que ni los besos ni el sexo podrían aliviar por más tiempo.

El camino fue diferente porque ya no eran los mismos. Estaba más allá de su apariencia física, concentrada únicamente en su interior, los golpes y desatinos del recorrido los había formado con aspereza, de modo que se habían convertido en modelos más fuertes y tristes de sí mismos. Habían soportado situaciones de las que nunca en casa habrían tenido necesidad de sufrir, habían visto otros panoramas, otros modos de vida, que llenaban su existencia y les hacían saber que había múltiples modos de subsistir, lejos de los familiares, haciendo cortas amistades.

De ida habían construido un futuro maravilloso, colmado de éxito, ahora Francis apenas decía palabra mientras se quedaba sentado en su asiento del tren. Arthur había intentado sacarle conversación, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder la cabeza ante la indiferencia recibida. A él también le dolía volver, pero su sentido común vencía esos sueños que ahora le parecían insensatos, ingenuos, infantiles.

Tampoco hacía buen tiempo. Llovía, pero era diferente a la lluvia que los había unido en el parque y la que había destruido su vida, era una lluvia cargada de decepción, que desmoronaba el ánimo de ambos más que transmitirle el eco de un tiempo mejor. A Arthur le despertaba dudas sobre el destino al que se aproximaban, pensando si serían desterrados por su serie de errores. ¿Quién podría aceptarlos? ¿Cómo les iban a perdonar?

Pronto llegarían a su destino final.

—Con esa cara vas a asustar a todos –le dijo Francis. Para su sorpresa, se levantó de su asiento y fue a acomodarse a su lado. Le buscó la mano en la oscuridad. Esa noche las nubes ocultaban toda luminosidad del cielo—. No me siento bien.

—Lo sé, no haces nada por disimular tu entusiasmo.

—Es que no se me da bien fingir emociones que no siento. Yo sería un malísimo actor, por más melodramático que a veces digas que soy.

—¿Quieres regresar?

—Todavía. Pero también deseo mucho más vivir contigo. Tú me has aguantado a mí todo este tiempo nómada, ahora yo te seguiré a ti, señor sedentario.

—Ya. Bien.

Francis le dio un golpecito en la mano, como reproche.

—¿Cómo que ya? Te he hecho una especie de declaración de amor y tú la recibes como si hubiera comentado que hoy ha llovido mucho.

—Ahora que lo dices, espero que no llueva en la estación.

Arthur no lo decía únicamente para hacer rabiar a Francis. Los boletos del tren habían costado parte de sus ahorros, lo demás se lo había llevado la comida y la ropa contra el frío. No tenían dinero para pedir un taxi. Como si la falta de espacio y la incomodidad de los asientos carecieran de importancia, durmieron juntos, hombro con hombro, con el golpeteo de las gotas en el cristal de la ventanilla como arrullo nocturno.

Llegaron a la estación a la medianoche. Tomaron su equipaje y fueron con él hasta la salida. Por suerte, ya la lluvia había pasado, dejando tras de sí las calles encharcadas. Sin embargo, el cielo seguía oscuro, amenazando con una nueva descarga.

Decidieron ponerse en marcha, el sueño y el cansancio fueron apartándose de ellos a medida de que caminaban a pasos rápidos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos para protegerse del frío. Con la poca luminosidad que proporcionaban las farolas y algunos negocios, iban reconociendo un antiguo hogar. Sin pretenderlo, Arthur comenzaba a sentirse impaciente, ansioso por llegar a un pasado que no había podido aniquilar por más pretensiones de dejarlo atrás.

Quería saber si Francis sentía lo mismo, pero no consiguió las palabras adecuadas para decir la pregunta, en su lugar, se detuvo de un sobresalto al escuchar el primer trueno. Las nubes se condensaban en el cielo, negras y amenazantes, a veces una rápida luz cegaba sus sentidos por momentos. Iba a volver a arreciar y debían buscar refugio pronto.

—Es una preciosa bienvenida —murmuró Arthur, yendo a tomar del brazo a Francis, solo que éste, en cambio, se acercó a un puente peatonal que conectaba dos zonas de la ciudad, debajo pasaba un río a punto de desbordar—. Por allí no es el camino —le indicó.

—Ya lo sé, ¿no lo oyes?

—¿Oír qué? —Para Arthur, solo había truenos, las ráfagas de viento que lograban congelarle a pesar de los abrigos, y el sonido del agua, imperiosa.

—Llanto —le respondió Francis, antes de entrar al puente.

Por una fracción de segundo, Arthur tuvo el miedo de que el puente de desplomara y Francis cayera al río, sin poder asirse a tiempo a algo que lo mantuviera en la superficie. No era un miedo absurdo, porque el puente no estaba en sus mejor momento, viejo y olvidado por las autoridades; además, el nivel del agua había subido lo suficiente para tornarse peligrosa.

Siguió a Francis, a pesar de que no entendía sus motivos, hasta oír también un leve llanto, ahogado por el ruido de una naturaleza más poderosa. Se miraron brevemente antes de comenzar la búsqueda, ignorando la lluvia que volvía a caer e iba aumentando de grado de intensidad. Fue Arthur quien primero lo vio, sobresaliendo de una caja de cartón. Se agachó y tomó al bebé, apenas abrigado, quien chillaba con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones permitían. Tendría más de un mes de nacido, pero menos de los cinco meses, tenía el rostro purpúreo por la fuerza de su llanto y el frío que se calaba hasta sus huesos.

Evitaron las palabras innecesarias. Francis se quitó la chaqueta y envolvieron al bebé en ella, luego se marcharon para buscar un sitio techado en donde poder huir de la lluvia y ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Lo han abandonado —dijo Francis, para que quedara clara aquella certeza.

Estaban amparados en una parada de autobús, con techo y un banco donde sentarse. El bebe seguía llorando, tal vez hambriento, tal vez muerto de frío por más que Arthur lo apretara con cuidado contra su pecho.

—¿Vamos a un hospital primero?

—Sí. Allí llamaremos a casa —asintió Francis.

Eran conscientes de que no debían dar un buen aspecto cuando llegaron con el bebé todavía llorando. A pesar de la urgencia, tuvieron que esperar hasta que por fin el bebé pudo ser atendido. Fueron incapaces de proporcionar dato alguno a la enfermera que vino a tomar la información del bebé. Luego de un tiempo llegó la policía y les relataron el hallazgo en el puente.

Sentados en la sala de espera, alertas ante cualquier información que pudieran recibir o ver, Arthur comprendió que las dudas de Francis sobre su regreso se habían disipado ante el acontecimiento. Al menos, por lo que se podía percibir por su postura y expresiones.

—Llamemos a casa —le dijo Arthur—, y avisemos dónde estamos.

—Arthur.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—Si nadie responde por el bebé, podría ser nuestro.

—Oh, dios. Una cosa a la vez, ¿quieres? Si ni tienes dónde caerte muerto.

—Pero es cuestión de voluntad…

Arthur no le prestó atención, mientras se alejaba para pedir prestado un teléfono del hospital. La propuesta de Francis no tenía sentido, porque para tener a un niño hacía falta más que buenos deseos. Se esforzó en desechar las imágenes de su mente sobre dos padres criando a su hijo adoptado, cuyo encuentro había sido dramático y conmovedor, ideal para una novela o un reportaje en televisión. La historia podría venderse bien, pero él no estaba preparado para cuidar de nadie. Tal vez estaba viviendo demasiado rápido.

Cuando estuvo ante el teléfono, marcó los números nervioso, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar entonces. Quedaba la posibilidad de ser rechazados, de que siguieran muertos, no había nada que les asegurara un regreso. Una mujer le atendió al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, mamá. Soy Arthur —dijo, como comienzo.

Miró por un instante a Francis, apretó el auricular y quiso ser lo suficientemente recio para evitar llorar. Su madre se dio cuenta de sus sollozos, Francis a lo lejos también.


End file.
